Soccer: Live it, Love it, Loud it
by Scripted4fun
Summary: Lynn Loud Jr., due to a minor inconvenience, has to get to soccer practice a little earlier than usual, allowing her to meet and early bird that she's been missing out on. The two quickly bond and become something more than just strangers.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I do not own the Loud house characters. They belong to nickelodeon.**

* * *

It's a brand new Saturday morning at the loud house and all are sound asleep in their rooms. Well… all except Lynn Loud senior. He was cooking away in the kitchen preparing a scrumptious meal to be taste-tested by a world famous critic. He'd been cooking since 5 o'clock so he could be on time for their meeting at Lynn's restaurant, scheduled for 8.

This meeting could make or break Lynn's career as a chef. If it went well, Lynn would have his restaurant expanded as well as free advertising from the critic's review; however, if it failed, the bad review would ruin Lynn's reputation as a chef; spreading claims that would say his food is horrible, a claim that has been disproven many times by friends and family. He had to make this meal perfect, to do that he got up extra early to properly prepare everything. He only cooked this meal at home because the familiar space eased his nerves. It was something he needed, a lot.

Because the meeting was at 8, Lynn would have to leave pretty early to get to the venue in time. This would pose a problem for a certain night owl that had soccer practice at 9 in the morning.

The door to Lynn Jr. and Lucy's room creaked open. The light from the hallway shone on Lynn's face, illuminating her cheeks and revealing her dark brown freckles. She could take an absolute beating during her matches but the light that beamed onto her eyelids was too much for her to bear. She opened her eyes slowly then immediately squinted. She groaned as she lifted her hand to block the light in order to see the familiar tall figure in the doorway.

"Dad?" she asked slightly dazed. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I gotta get somewhere pretty early today so you gotta start getting ready right now if you want me to drop you off today hun"

She groaned miserably. She took a second to analyse her options.

_Walk all the way to school on a Saturday or get a really early ride from dad? _

_I'll take my chances with dad._

"Alright," she decided, "I'll stick with you I guess," she said slightly slurred. Missing out on even a few hours would make Lynn a bit sluggish for a while and from home to school was quite the walk, one that even she'd get worn out from. Plus, she wasn't the best at handling time so she might even be late to practice, which their coach would have a** big** problem with. Lynn herself was a tough gal of course and could go toe to toe with the worst of the worst but no one, **no one**, messes around with coach.

* * *

Pots sizzled in the sink, containers snapped shut and thermoses clicked locked.

"There we go," Lynn senior praised himself as he somehow organised the huge amount of food he prepared into his handy little tote bag, "Ready to go."

"You ready Lynn?!" Her father shouted as he carried the bag of food towards the door.

"Yeah dad!" the small athlete answered, "Just gimme a sec." She swiped her bag off her bed, grabbed her phone and jogged down the stairs towards the door.

Lynn Jr., in an attempt to be courteous, opened the front door just as her father was reaching for the doorknob.

"Allow me," she insisted, complete with a forwarding gesture and bow.

"Why, thank you m'lady," he joked along with a feeble attempt at a curtsey. He was quite the jokester. Where do you think Luan got her jeans from? They were a gift from him.

The loud duo secured the food in the backseat and by 7:30 sharp, they set off.

Royal Woods was quite the sight, between the times of day and night…

Lucy Loud

Lynn Jr. completely agreed with that. She just couldn't keep her eyes in the car. The beautiful mix of yellows, oranges and blues of dawn were absolutely captivating.

_Why don't I wake up this early all the time…?_

She suddenly felt the van jerk forward and come to a halt, breaking her from her trance.

"Hey, daydreamer…" Lynn senior quipped "we're here"

"Oh" she looked around and noticed the familiar setting, "Oh yeah!"

She hopped out of Vanzilla, turning to take the rest of her stuff. She grunts as she struggles to put the huge bag on her back.

"Thanks for the ride Dad, see ya!"

"You've got your phone?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Dad…"

"You brushed your teeth, right?"

"Dad."

"Are you sure you'll be ok so early? I mean, the place is practically empt-"

"Dad! I'll be ok"

"You sure?"

"Bye Dad!"

"Okay okay," he winced then sighed, "Later sweetie…" "Call me!"

And with that, Lynn senior was off.

_He does that very Saturday…_

Her Dad was right. Being so early meant that there was pretty much no one there. The few people that were there belonged to the school staff like the janitor, the principal, a few teachers and the coa-

"LOUD!" a tall muscular woman with a ponytail called out. Her raspy voice echoed down the hall.

"Uh…" Lynn said frantically, still dazed from the early hours. "Yes ma'am, I mean, yes coach?!"

"What in the world are you doing her so early, Loud?!" the woman yelled.

"Well you see, coach, my Dad had to leave the house early today an-"

"Sssshh sssh ssh," the woman interrupted, "since you're hear you can help set up the field for practice," she roared. The woman blew her whistle that hung from a string around her neck, startling Lynn in the process.

"Get to work! Hup hup hup hup hup"

Almost instinctively, Lynn began doing high knees as they did during training and began jogging toward the supply room that held all the sports equipment.

She slammed the door to the equipment room shut and leaned onto it with her back, taking deep breaths to try and regulate her breathing. She slid to the floor with her eyes shut and sighed as she could finally breathe normally again. Looking up, she found a tall boy with medium length black hair that's mostly covered by a blue and white cap. He also wore one of those jock sweaters you see in the movies but in the same colours as his hat. He stared blankly at her as if he she were a ghost.

He stood there blinking… and confused.

"Uh… hi," she said, trying to break the ice, with a slight blush from embarrassment. "I'm Lynn. Lynn Loud."

She stood up and outstretched a hand to shake his. The boy broke from his gaze and reluctantly shook her hand in return.

"The name's Francisco…" he said uncomfortably.

"Am I… intruding on something?" she asked concerned.

"Oh no, not at all," he suddenly perked up, acting as if their previous interaction never occurred.

His cheerful expression soon changed into a look of worry, however.

"So uh, w-what were you running from, back there?" he questioned.

"My coach," she answered, "She's tall, white, has a raspy voice, so scary that she could give a troll a run for his money."

He chuckled. "That's my mom."

**That struck a nerve.**

"I didn't mean… you see… what I meant to say was… I… umm." She was flustered and gradually losing it.

She was hoping they could be friends. He seemed like he liked sports and he gave a nice first impression, hers on the other hand was a bit… lacking.

_There's goes a potential friendship. And he was cute too…_

"Hey, hey… Relax. It's ok," he reassured her, "A lot of people don't really like my mom… and I might be one of them…" He mumbled that last part (for good reason too).

"Really?" She asked with a snort.

"Yeah she can be… intense sometimes, for lack of a better word" he said quite sheepishly.

…

The room fell silent. The dripping sound from a leak in the ceiling was cleaner than a whistle. It became almost overbearing…

"So, um" he revived the conversation, "why'd you run in here. It's not exactly a great idea to hide from a gym teacher in a sports equipment room." He giggled softly at his jest.

_Athletic, cute and funny? I've hit the jackpot, haven't I?_

"Coach sent me here," she groaned as she remembered the horrendous task she was given and rolled her eyes in acknowledgement, "I'm supposed to help set up the field for practice."

Francisco immediately perked up.

"Really?!" he said so enthusiastically that It was almost startling.

He held Lynn's hands as his eyes shone with excitement. This shocked Lynn and her face reflected that. Francisco then realized what exactly he was doing and immediately dropped her hands and cleared his throat. Lynn could finally relax.

"Um…" he coughed, "It's just that… uh… my mom usually has me do all the work myself 'cause y'know… it's so early that…" he sighed, "… no one else would here to help me out…" He rubbed his arm and looked away, almost looking… defeated. "I just thought I might have someone to… um… to share the work with… y'know?" Lynn could by the way he spoke that he really was lonely and felt bad for him. She was happy to help out with the work if that meant she could keep him company, if only that.

"Then let's get to it!" she said eagerly as she pulled the boy's arm, dragging him out to the field behind her.

"You're a lot stronger than you look!" he said, struggling to keep up with her.

"And you're a lot heavier than you look, Scraggy!" she joked, evoking a burst of laughter from the teenage boy, as well as a mildly offended "Hey!"

"You were asking for it!" She teased. All he gave in return was an eye roll and a subtle smirk.

* * *

Two teens raced and danced on an open field in the Saturday morning dew.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, the characters belong to Nickelodeon.**

**Secondly, sorry for dying and disappearing after uploading the last stories but now I'm back! For now…**

**Onto the story! **

* * *

_**Also, slight blood warning, **_

_**Read at your own risk!**_

* * *

On a bright n' sunny Saturday morning a pair of teens frolic in a dew covered field, they giggle and chuckled as they race towards a soccer goal, one being gently dragged behind the other.

"Ready to move a million miles an hour?!" a brown-haired athlete shouted to her friend trailing behind her.

Francisco lifts his head puzzled at the strange question he was just asked "Uh…" he stammered "sure… I guess" he responded, as if he had a choice in the matter.

"Alright then!" Lynn chuckled. "Get ready!"

Francisco did his best to brace himself for… whatever was to come. It had no effect on the outcome…

"In 3…" Lynn gripped the boy's arm, his sweater sleeve seemed to blend with his arm.

"2…" She suddenly sped up – Francisco struggled to catch up now…as if he could before.

"1!" She suddenly stopped and dug her feet into the dirt below.

"Blast off!" She twisted her body and let go of the 14-year-old boy's arm, launching him as far as human-Lynn-ly-possible (a young comedian could be heard giggling in the distance). He let out an appropriate scream as he tumbled to the ground, failing to stabilize himself.

The young girl laughed loudly to herself and clenched her stomach from laughing at the funniest sight she'd witnessed in quite some time. She laughed almost as hard as the time she saw that video of Lincoln's major fails that he entered in that video competition. Almost…

The 14-year-old laid on the ground and took heavy breaths while trying to comprehend what just happened. Crossing an entire football field all at once is no easy feat. Neither is being dragged by someone twice as fast as you.

Lynn's laughing fits lasted quite some time and she soon became unbalanced. She could no longer keep her stand upright and fell over giggling onto the field.

Francisco unraveled, spreading his body out as if he were making snow angels.

"What…" he breathed, "what just happened?" the boy questioned.

"You just encountered the Lynn-nado," she joked with heavy puffs and sat up from the ground, "I'm surprised you survived the _gal force winds_" she chuckled to herself.

Luan would never have been more proud than to be here in this very moment.

A sigh and an eye roll were all the exhausted boy give in his state. Having a coach for a mother doesn't always mean you'll be as fit as a fiddle.

Lynn tried to catch her breath and looked around the field, searching for the things they would do to complete their early morning 'chores'. Her eyes fell on the boy for only a second before turning her head but for some reason she swiftly turned right back.

She saw red.

**A deep red**_. _

**A **_**blood**_** red.**

A narrow gash had appeared on the boy's palm, spilling out more blood than you'd expect. He must not have noticed yet because he seemed quite relaxed in the sun's warm glow.

Lynn was the exact opposite.

"OH MY GOD!" She practically screamed.

Francisco jumped off the grass slightly dazed. "Wh - what wrong?" He blinked with one eye after the other.

"YOUR HAND!" She pointed at his right hand, blood dripping down his arm.

"What's wrong with my-" He slowly raised his arm to take a look at his palm, "Oh… this little thing's what's got you all worked up?" He chuckled.

"LITTLE?!" she retorted, "There's literally a hole in your hand!"

The wound _did s_tretch from his index finger to his wrist. Her concern wasn't unwarranted but her reaction may have been a bit exaggerated.

He chuckled again, "You're an athlete," he pointed out, "shouldn't you be used to your teammates getting hurt a lot?"

Though Lynn has acquired herself a cast or 2 that doesn't mean she plays around with injuries. She likes to roughhouse a lot with her friends, and sometimes Lincoln, but once she sees blood or (god forbid)** bone**, the world stops untill the injured person is treated.

"We need a first aid kit, ASAP" She demanded.

Francisco winced yet pleaded, "It's not that bad."

Lynn could tell he was lying through his teeth.

She began walking him back to the room where they bumped into each other, slowly this time, checking every now and then to see if he was okay.

"Can you move it?" She questioned him.

"Of course I can-" he groaned as he tried to flex his hand, "Ok… maybe not"

"On a scale of 1 – 10 how bad is the pain"

"I'd say about a… 4" He paused, "or a 6."

"What the heck even cut it?"

"No idea."

"How is it now?"

"Still stings a bit"

"How'd you **not** notice you were cut?"

"Still, no clue"

"Does anywhere else hurt?"

"I don't think so"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lynn"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Lynn…"

"This is all my fault"

"Lynn."

"Wait a minute, which idiot didn't mow the field?!"

"Lynn!"

She finally stopped_._

_She reminds me of someone…It's on the tip of my tongue…_

"Lynn…" he said reassuringly, "all I've got is a teeny tiny cut from the field that **I** forgot to mow,"

She froze.

_Good job Lynn! You just called him an idiot! First you insult his mom and now THIS?!_

"All **you **need to do right now is relax. I'm not gonna bleed out, ok?"

He was right. Lynn was exaggerating a bit and they were already surprisingly close to the room containing first aid kit. They really had nothing to worry about.

"Fine" she resigned.

"Good. Now," he gestured toward the room's door, "shall we?"

The two ambled inside. Francisco sat on a nearby seat while Lynn jogged off to grab the first aid kit. He chuckled to himself as he saw her adorably trot off to search.

_She'd make quite the nurse_. _A very athletic nurse at that._

* * *

With a bandage tightly wrapped around the disinfected wound, the two were finally ready to get to those chores, even with half a man down. That is they **would **have started if the rest of the team hadn't suddenly shown up so soon. Coach was quick to corral them onto the field. By her logic, since they **all **came to practice meant that they **all** wanted to run laps early.

Suddenly an alarm rang.

"That's my cue."

Lynn sat puzzled on the ground after wrapping his hand.

"I gotta meet up with my dad now," he sadly stated, "He's always got something he wants help with."

"Is that why I haven't seen you here?" She assumed.

"Yeah, I always go to his shop on Saturdays around this time." His meek smile drooped. "Guess… I have to go now…"

A phone with a case covered in sports equipment suddenly appeared in front of him with the words 'Add Contact' at the top of the screen.

His smile re-emerged.

"Now hurry up before Coach breaks down the door calling for me"

He scoffed. "Sure thing."

The curious jock peeked over the boy's shoulder at the phone to see him typing, even though she'd eventually get to see the number once she got her phone back. He caught her clear as day and lightly nudged her arm. They giggled together.

"Here you go." He said cheerily, returning the phone to it's owner.

Lynn smirked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How do I know you didn't give me a random number?" She joked, "Y'know, to throw me off your scent."

He scoffed. The boy took out his football-themed phone. "Call me. Right now."

She seemed skeptical at first but did as he asked after winning a brief staring competition.

The first few lines from the chorus of Black Coast's 'TRNDSTTR' began playing. The source of the song was none other than the bandaged hand of the boy standing right in front of her.

"Need I any more proof?" He jested.

She scoffed in response and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Got all the proof I need."

Francisco walked up to the door that lead to the field and opened it slowly, bowing in the process. "M'lady," he gestured.

"Well, such a gentleman," she joined, acting as prim and prissy as possible. It wasn't too hard to do as she had a sister exactly like that for reference.

The two walked out of the room with their arms interlocked. They both turned around to lock the door but when the spun back, a large sweaty woman with a whistle in her mouth appeared in front of them, causing them to jump and unlock immediately.

"What are you still doing here?!" She shouted with enough volume to echo.

"Nothing!" they both responded nervously.

"Just heading off to Dad's" Francisco chuckled sheepishly.

"And I'm," the angered woman quickly shifted her head to focus on Lynn, tossing some sweat at her in the process. Lynn swallowed hard. "… just heading off to the field… Coach." She laughed nervously.

"Then GET GOIN'!" As par for the course, she fiercely blew her whistle, prompting the two to run off in opposite directions.

Slowing down after a bit, Lynn turned around to see the boy in his blue hoodie waving at her and mouthing the words 'I'll text you later'. She gave him an exciting thumbs up in response.

The jock ran towards the field, giggling to herself while imagining the wonderful evening to come.

* * *

One excruciating practice later, the 13-year-old Loud threw herself as well as her bag into bed. Or at least, she thinks it was that bad. She didn't seem to remember much of practice. The only thing that flooded her thoughts was the same black-haired boy that she bumped into today. It's almost as if he never left her mind.

Eager to start their conversation, Lynn dove headfirst with an astonishing 'Hey'. Truly a conversation to behold.

No response.

'I'm home'

Nothing.

_Give him some time Lynn. It's still pretty early. Maybe he's got stuff to do._

5 minutes go by. The AC starts up

10 minutes go by. Fangs rolls over in his sleep.

20 minutes go by. Lucy sighs as she returns to her room and roommate.

40 minutes go by. Homework is done and bags are packed.

1 hour. _A nap seems like a good idea right about now._

2 hours…

3…

A bell rings. It rings a second time. And a third. They all sounded extremely similar to each other.

Lynn opened her eyes and glanced at her phone. Notifications…? But from who?

It dawned on her.

She sprang from her pillow and immediately sat up and sure enough, her hunch was right.

'3 new messages' displayed across the screen.

Lynn opened the app to see who the texts were from and her cheeks glowed as her phone did but not like the phone's bright white, hers resembled a glaring shade of pink.

F: 'Hey'

'Sorry, just got home'

'And guess what, I found the culprit from my _critical injury'_

Attached was a picture of a small bunch of flowers in his bandaged hand, aptly named 'Crown of Thorns'. The flowers themselves were quite small but its thorns were rather extensive.

L: 'That little pipsqueak hospitalized you?!'

F: 'lol yep'

'My mom's freaking out about the cut though'

'She thinks we were 'having too much fun' and I got hurt.'

L: 'I don't even wanna know what she thinks we did'

F: 'Same'

'I'm avoiding her right now'

L: 'lol'

F: 'ikr'

Their conversation continued on for hours. Lynn rivaled Lucy for being known as the Loud kid to stay up the latest, on account of her obsession with the dark of night. That night, however, Lucy lost her reputation of being the latest night owl as even after 5 am the teen's conversation held strong.

When Lucy woke, she got out of bed and turned to find her roommate and sister fast asleep with her phone on her chest and the blanket over her head like a hoodie. It was only a matter of time that she'd slide down from her upright position into the velvety sheeting covering her bed and its cloud-like pillows. One can only imagine how Franc slept.

Lynn slept with what the gothic girl though to have been to have been a faint smile. And who wouldn't have slept so peacefully when the last text you received from your new crush was 'I need not the sunrise for you are the only sunshine I desire'

Such flowery poetry would allow anyone to drift off to sleep beyond cloud 9.

* * *

**I'd like to continue this story but I personally think I should end it here. I'd never know how to end it off otherwise. **

**Thanks for reading my first multi-chapter! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
